proyecto dragón
by night neko-chan
Summary: simple no sirvo para los resúmenes soy nueva denme una oportunidad... chimuelo y hipo se conocen un día en donde hipo entenderá que con 7 años o maduras o mueres.. por eso el juntos sus amigos y dragones de verán aprender que ser un adolescente en un mundo donde matas o muere no es nada fácil mas... si les sumas un colegio, adicciones,hormonas,sexo, que les esperara a todos!
1. prologo

** hola volví soy shop night neko-chan esto me surguio mientras iva a comprar a la carniseria en realidad 1 trataba de pensar la conti de otro fanfic que no e publicado todavía y 2 yo imagine el capitulo uno de este fic pero pensé que era mejor subir un peque pequeño prologo para ver que les parece bien sin mas que decir me despido sayoooo **

**en una celda oscura no recuerdo hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí ni me importa ya que hace muchos años perdí todo por lo que real mente merecía vivir no tengo amigos, familia, ni un lugar al que regresar "ellos" me habían quitado todo en una noche tan silenciosa como esta... o eso creo ya que eh estado tantos años acá, que no recuerdo el rostro ni la voz de mis padres ni de mis amigos si es que los tenia... veo que un guardia se acerca ala puerta es extraño nunca lo hacen amenos que sea para darme de comer eso lo hacen cad días maso menos creo y tan solo ayer ya me habían alimentado los guardias se acercan y veo como un cuerpo es arrojado adentro de mi celda gruño al guardia para advertirle que no estoy de humor el solo me da una mirada de desprecio y se va **

** xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx normales xxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXX relato **

**X: ¿oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto un pelinegro a un se se mi inconsciente castaño- ¿niño estas vivo?¿todavía respiras?**

**Peli castaño (racionando de golpe) ¡NO ASTRID CUIDADO! –mirando a todos lados pero sin saber donde estaba - mmm... donde estoy- dijo pera si mismo**

**X: no puedo creer que estés vivo todavía…. No se a quien busque pero lo mas probable es que este muerta, por cierto me llamo chimuelo…**

**Peli castaño: no puede ser… - mientras las lagrimas caían de los ojos( n/a: de donde mas no? XD) - maldición.! Y LOS DEMAS…- mirando a chimuelo pero este solo aparto la mirada- por cierto me llamo hipo… arrgg ¿ que me pasa siento que quema duele muchooo- chimuelo acercándose a el-**

**Chimuelo: será mejor que te acuestes o tu cuerpo no lograra completar la fase dos… eh escuchado sobre el proyecto vikingo, cuenta con varias fases pero pocos han logrado sobre vivir a la fase uno- mirando a hipo el cual se sentía un poco mejor-**

**Hypo: tanbin eress ma ... -**

**Chinuelo:- cortándolo abrupta mente- no… pero tan bien pase lo mismo que tu.. mi gente fue asesinada y enjaulada pero ninguno de los míos sobrevivió llevo mucho tiempo acá dentro- mientras miraba por un pequeño agujerito en el techo del lugar..**

**Hipo:- sentándose contra la pare- debo encontrar a mis amigos- le dijo a chimuelo**

**Chimuelo: lo siento mucho pero como ya te dije lo más probable es que ellos estén….**

**Hipo: NO LO DIGAS!... además cuando me sacaron yo los vi acostados en camillas o por lo manos a Patan… **

**Chimuelo: o.o ¡¿ estas seguro lo que dices?- **

**Hipo: claro que si.. ellos no morirían tan fácil hemos salido de muchas cosa juntos y no los dejare a hora entendido?**

**Afuera de la celda de hipo y chinuelo.. **

**X1: TU LA SOLTARAS Y ME DARAS ASTRID- rubio color ceniza mientras de su manos salían pequeñas llamas-**

**X2: bruu.. ****taa….sio- susurro una chica tan bien rubio ceniza inconsciente que iba en la espalda de otro joven de cabello negro-**

**Peli negro: esta delirando de la fiebre y tiene muchas quemaduras si seguimos a si no resistirá- dijo muy triste mientras intentaba seguir de pie ya que tan bien tenía grande quemaduras en el cuerpo-**

**Brutacio( x1): aguanta un poco tilda… Patan intenta encontrar a patapez y a hipo yo me encargare de ellos!- mientras miraba con odios a los tres encapuchados-**

**Encapuchado 1: jajaja no me hagas reír un simple Berk no hará nada contra nosotros jajaja- mientras taraba un cuerpo envuelto en una sabana contra la celda de hipo y otro cuerpo mas grande contra brutacio que apenas si pudo agarra el cuerpo para que no sufriera mas daño del que ya tenia.. –**

**Brutacio: patapez reacciona por favor donde están cami y het… - pero no pudo seguir ya que uno de los guardias lo estaba horcado contra una pared mientras Patan recibía una descarga eléctrica y tilda caía duro contra el suelo ( n/a: recuerden que esta inconsciente por la fiebre) lo ultimo que pudo ver brutacio antes de perder la fue un extraño rayo azul….**

**En la celda de hipo ( esto mientras brutacio grita " tu me la darás….)**

**Hipo: es la vos de brutacio genial…. Por aquí chicos **

**Chimuelo: no lo lograran… Son unos idio..- pero queda callado ya que hipo le había pegado un puñetazo en el estomago- **

**Hipo: no te atrevas a decir eso yo no se por que eres así y no importa un carajo si tu quieres morir pero nosotros lucharemos por vivir hasta que no nos quede nada le hice una promesa.. que pase lo que pase no dejaría que nadie mas muera que todos saldríamos adelante juntos..!- mientras acercaba corriendo hacia el cuerpo que recién había sido arrojado contra la reja de su celda- oh por dios Astrid raciona por favor..- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- por favor hazlo- desesperado al ver que la chica no reacciona- **

**Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxx recuerdo flashhh posterior de chimuelo xxxxxx **

**¿?: Prométemelo por favor – rugo mientras le daba la espalda-**

**Chimuelo: si te lo juro- mientras se subía a un árbol y se sentaba en una rama –**

**Xxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxx final de la misma Recuerdo chimuelo xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx XXXXXXX **

**Chimuelo: ¿quieres salvar a tus amigos?-mirando fija y seriamente a hipo-**

**Hipo: hay alguna forma**

**Chimuelo: si pero dolerá así que aguanta- mientras sonreía y atravesaba a hipo con unas ¿garras? Mientras hipo recibía una gran descarga causada por un rayo negro **

**Hipo: kyyyaaaaa- mientras sentía la tierra fría y húmeda contra su cara-**

**¿?: jajaja ¿oye te encuentras bien?- pregunto un peli negro con ojos verdes y pupilas ligera mente rasgadas **

**Hipo: claro chimuelo no tedas cuenta que me encante comer tierra- dijo irónico mientras chimuelo lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo – estaba soñando… mas bien recordando..**

**Chimuelo: uhhhmmm que extraño- mientras veía seria mente a hipo como queriendo analizar sus gestos-**

**Hipo:- viendo como chimuelo lo miraba- tranquilo solo recordé el día que te conocí- dijo calmada mente mientras ambos ingresaban a una casa….**

**Notas de autora:**

**Konichiwuaaa aquí night neko-chan reportándose con esto que otra vez me salio de la nada ya casi tengo terminado el capitulo una pero como ven esta es solo una pequeña introducción … **

**Para quienes lo notaron si dije que a hipo lo atravesó un rayo negro y brutacio vio un rayo azul- bueno espero que me digan si quieren que lo continúe o lo deje solo hay acepto criticas y tomatazos / consejos besos y este va dedicado a la grandiosa escritora analuchera analuchera la cual meda su apoyo moral muchas gracias por el animo a hora si sayyooo besos night neko-chan **


	2. recuerdo X encuentro X recompensa

Notas de autora:

Konichiwuaaaa como verán aquí la nueva night neko-chan ase su aparición de nuevo la verdad gracias a los que comentaron mi otro fic llamado "simple admiración" me alegra que les aya gustado realmente…. En verdad estoy un poco triste primero que nada agradezco que a los que se tomaron las molestias de leerlo arigato gosaimasu por su tiempo en verdad! Pero un poco triste de que nadie me digiera si le gusto o no…. Pero bueno me esforzare se muy bien que el resumen es muy corto y que el prologo muy confuso pero bueno habrá hipo X Astrid y otras parejas lo cual les preguntare a bajo… a hora si el toda vía mas confuso capitulo uno! Wwwwuuuuiiiiiiii

**_Como entrenar a tu dragón las película no me pertenecen tan poco la serie todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores la canción tanpoco es mía es de cumbia Ninja segunda temporada "subiré al infierno"_**

* * *

Capitulo 1: recuerdo X encuentro X recompensa

Mi nombre es hipo horrendo hadok III y esto es Berk normal mente la mayoría de las ciudades son una simple mierda! Pero Berk es la peor esta ubicada en el meridiano de la desesperanza y a 13 grados del mis infierno congelado y si con eso no basta hay muchas formas de morir de aquí.

Pero dicen que esto empezó hace mucho…. antes de que mi padre stoiko naciera mucho antes dicen, que cuando el nació el infierno ya reinaba en la tierra.

Nosotros pertenecemos al grupo conocido como berkianos a un que ellos los "privilegiados" los nombraba "holgaos peludos" los mas "salvajes" según ellos, tan bien están los blog ladrones, los cabezas cuadradas.. Los sabios… pero no importa ya que casi no hay habitantes que recuerden cuando nuestras tierras eran prospera a hora Berk es el centro capital de la miseria y la muerte

¿?: Hipo rápido..!- decía un rubio ceniza mientras una gran explosión se veía detrás del-

Hipo: ¿brutacio conseguiste algo?- pregunto dudoso ya que veía que su compañero solo traía una pequeña bolsa en la espalda mientras aprendía y aceleraba para escapar en una moto negra con rojo y algunos diseño de calavera blanca en el guarda fango-

Brutacio: nada pero suficiente para qué ruff y heder- dijo seria mente –

Hipo: _(Pensamientos) es verdad ellas toda vía no sean recuperado y a hora que lo pienso brutacio de ve muy pálido tengo el presentimiento de que le a estado dando su porción a ruff…._ Maldición a esta paso no sobreviviremos- dijo seria mente

Brutacio: espero que chimuelo y Patan hayan tenido mas suerte que nosotros-

Con Patan y chimuelo:

Patan: - mirando seria mente como dos hombres se mataban a mano limpia en medio de un arena de duelo rodeados de llamas para que nadie interfiera no es que alguien lo haría esto eran peleas callejeras era matar o morir, pero no seda cuenta que son observados por otro grupos de jóvenes-

Encapuchada oji ámbar: no mueras- le dijo a un oji verde tan bien medio ámbar-

Encapuchado oji verde ámbar: tranquila además ese peli negro no es rival para mi solo no te preocupes linda n.u –

Encapuchad oji marrón rojizo: es hora de movernos- mientras veía como el oji verde ámbar ya se encontraba en medio de la arena empezando a pelear con un peli negro mientras escuchaba tararear una canción a la oji ámbar la cual reconoció instantánea mente era una viaja canción pero prefirió ignorarla ya no tenia 8 ya no estaba en ese lugar, ni volvería hay jamás-

**_Muda esta mi alma en una sombra Perpetua__  
__Soy un Río sin Calma, que no encuentra respuesta__  
__No hay razón Para Vivir, para Cantar, Para Reír No,__  
__no hay perdón no hay consuelo_**

**_En la tempestad naufragio en mi sueñoo__  
__pierde tu esperanza, Aunque Busques no podrás hallar__  
__bajo estamos Nada mas que soledad estoy enferma de Venganza__  
__(Hoy No hay mañana)__  
__Nada aquí vale la pena, Soy un alma muerta _**

**_Mi dolor es mi Condena_**

Con chimuelo…

Mientra esquivaba en puñetazo del encapuchado oji verde ámbar y le respondía con una patada la cual había dado en un costado directo a las costillas causando que cayera un una de las orillas de fuego escucho como el publico empezó a gritar de euforia

**_Pierde tu esperanza, Aunque Busques no podrás hallar__  
__bajo esta montaña hay_**

**_Nada mas que soledad estoy enferma de Venganza__  
__(Hoy No hay mañana)__  
__Nada aquí vale la pena, Soy un alma muerta Mi dolor es mi Condena_**

Chimulo: maldición- dijo mientras esquivaba otro puñetazo y se agarraba el brazo que real mente le ardía- ¿_pero como?¿a caso el tan bien?- _ vio como la gente gritaba pero estaba seguro de Haver escuchado un grito muy preocupado-

Encapuchado: maldición por tu culpa Hime-Chan debe estar muy preocupada- mientras volvía a pelear en una mezcla de Pedas y puñetazos que chimuelo contraatacaba y defendía con gran habilidad

Chimuelo: lo ciento pero no puedo perder… mis amigas necesitan esos analgésicos- mirando seri mente al oji verde par volver a atacar

_Nací en el Abismo, La altura no me marea,_

_tomo sin permiso siempre busco la pelea, _

_Yo pesco en el desierto y no hay fuego ni Parilla__  
__lo que para mi son sueños, para ti son pesadillas__  
_

Com hipo el cual recién llegaba ala arena de combate

Hipo: maldición ya esta peleando – mientras se dirigía a Patan - ¿con quien? Esta peleando chimuelo.,.. Nunca lo vi en los sectores bajos

Patan: no lo se pero es muy bueno sabe manejar las combinaciones y contraataca con agilidad mal dicción, mas Bale que ese inútil no pierda o lo matare- apretando fuerte los puños –

Hipo: tranquilo el…- pero no pudo terminar al ver como dos encapuchados atacaban y noqueaban a los guardias que custodiaban el premio- maldición se lo van a robar

Patan: que..- pero alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que hipo, salio corriendo hacia la torre la cual estaba cerca de la arena, en un edificio alto

**_el cuchillo yo lo agarro por el filo y no me corto__  
__Me tiro de un edificio y nada me rompo__  
__me tapo con el frio NO tengo nada de manso__  
__no trates de cansarme yo ,yo no me canso__(Brenda :Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes )__  
__nuestro mundo esta dando vueltas ,los polos están mareados el Norte ya no se encuentra__  
__(Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes )__  
__Para ni no hay imposibles Atravieso el mar rojo,_**

**_voy confiado hacia ti tengo un mapa, Son tus Ojos_**

Con chimuelo….BBBBAAAAMMMM… (Horribles sonidos da acción)

Chimuelo: que es eso?- agitado por la pelea ya que el encapucha era muy buen contrincante-

Encapuchado: maldición puní esta emproblemas esa es mala señal,,- mientras corría fuera del Haro de fuego- lo siento amigo buena pelea- pero fue seguido por chimuelo

Patan estaba impresionado no daba crédito ala imagen que veía, hipo estaba en el suelo mientras una chica extremada mente sexy de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos iguales le volvía a lanzar una bola de fuego

Puní grito el encapuchado mientras intentaba clavar unas filosas garras a Patan pero este lo esquivo a tiempo

Encapuchado oji verde ámbar:- llegando al lado de puní- te lastimaron donde esta Hime-Chan?- intentaba localizarla con la mirada-

Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que chimuelo, punin, el, y los dos extraños (Patan y hipo) estaban rodados de soldados con las insignias de los privilegiados

Encapuchada oji ámbar: suéltame aliento de dragón- dijo al ver que unos de los guardias le quiso agarra del brazo –

Punin/encapuchado: Hime/ Hime-Chan suéltala..!

Hime-Chan: maldito… te lo advertí- mientras le cortaba la mano con una púa larga que había sacado de a dentro de la capucha

Guardia: arrrgggg maldita!- haciendo que hipo y componían la miraran incrédulos

Encapuchado: será mejor irnos y ustedes también- dijo mirando al grupo de chimuelo-. Claro solo si no quieren morir

Punin: HIME TIENES EL PREMIO?- gripo al ver que el oji verde ámbar

Hime-Chan: claro - dijo apenas levantando una pequeña bolsa-

Mientras veía como el encapuchado tiraba unas especies de bombas de humo color verde

**_por mas que busques no podrás encontrar lo brilla en mi _**

**_Noo OohEee Eee_**

**_Sube al infierno los demonios con Auroras__  
__Baja el Paraíso Ángeles con Cuerpo y colas__  
__Podrá quedar un lugar donde ir__  
__pero solo hay obscuridad dentro de mi_**

**_i Noo Ooh _**

**_hay Obscuridad Dentro de miiiii_**

Mientras que Hime en un rapito movimiento saco varias espinas y las uso para que los guardias que habían sido enviados por los "privilegiados", práctica mente estuvieran clavados en es suelo, sus tiros eran exactos y siempre daban en los pies o rodillas de los soldados para luego correr Asia donde estaban el encapuchado y puní-

Encapuchado: rápido salten - grito a chimuelo y a los demás Alver que puní ya Avia tirado una bola de fuego y al contacto del gas habían formado una gran explosión causando que el edificio se derrumbara y ellos cayeran muy duro contra el suelo muy cerca del área de combate-

Hipo:- agarrando por el cuello a puní (el encapuchado y Hime toda vía tienen sus capas puesta )- por que has hecho eso…. Los mataste a todos- horcando mas fuerte a puní-

Enmascarado: eran ellos o nosotros- mientras intenta atacar a hipo pero un grito de chimuelo lo detiene

Chimuelo: quédate quieto y tú dame esa bolsa- mientras forcejeaba con Hime-Chan

Hime-Chan: claro que no.. Consigue tus propias medicinas aliento de dragón-

Pata: mis amigas la necesitan por favor..!- desesperado

**_Yo yo Yo conozco ese lugar Conozco la regla_**

**_Puedo ver en la obscuridad sin linterna__  
__sin GPS sin tecnología__  
__Estamos conectados por telepatía__(Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes )__  
__nuestro mundo esta dando vueltas , _**

**_los polos están mareados el Norte ya no se encuentra_**

Hime miro fija mente a Patan y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos ella ya había conocido ese sentimiento era miedo de perder a un ser querido… el miedo de ver a un ser amado morir entes brazos

Puní: -mirando a el encapuchado el cual ya había dejado ver su cara era de Tes. blanca, sus ojos de un gastado verde ámbar y su cabello era de color verde-

Encapuchado: analgésicos pero en mi opinión unos analgésicos no aran efecto…. – dijo seriamente mirando a chimuelo- necesitaran mas que eso—

Chimuelo: eso no te incumbe ¿ustedes son tan bien vikingos? DE QUE TRIBU SON RESPONDAN! –

Hime:- lanzando unas cajas y una pequeña bolsa a chimuelo – con esto seguro que estarán bien- para luego regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Patan- a si que tranquilos la otra parte de los medicamentos nos la llevaremos nosotros okay- mientras sacaba una púa de su capa amenazadoramente-

Hipo: muchas gracias en verdad- mientras sonreía tierna mente asiendo que tanto puní como Hime se sonrojaran –

Chimulo: mejor vámonos o Leydi Astrid se enojara- dijo algo enojado a un que no savia real mente por que-

**_(Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)__  
__Para ni no hay imposibles, Atravieso el mar rojo _**

**_voy confiado hacia ti tengo un mapa, Son tus Ojos_**

Puní: esos guardias… no venían por nosotros sola mente a si que tengan cuidado

Enmascarado: espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos.. Me muestre todos tus poderes así como yo te mostrare los míos- mientras miraba fijamente a chimuelo y mostraba unos fieros colmillos-

Hipo y los chicos: O.O

Hipo: acaso ustedes?—

Hime: cállate idiota -mientras le pegaba una fuerte patada causando que se le cayera la capucha y dejara al descubierto su lindo e infantil rostro su cabello ere azul marino o tal vez celeste turquesa y con mechones rubios y unos hermosos ajos ámbar- será mejor irnos- - dijo débilmente ya que por un minuto sintió que chimuelo la miraba fija mente y los tres empezaron a correr sobre los tejados de los edificios al igual que hipo y los de mas se subieron a sus motos y partieron a sus refugios

**_(Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)__  
__Para ni no hay imposibles, Atravieso el mar rojo _**

**_voy confiado hacia ti tengo un mapa, Son tus Ojos_**

Bueno real mente no era así el primer capitulo de este fanfic luego de que se cortara de la nada la luz y no se guardara el archivo salio esto la verdad seria mas largo pero de la nada se me corto la inspiración y pues salio esto la verdad ya tengo la continuación y lo mas seguro es que esto tenga lemon tan bien les quería preguntar con quien quiere que este en pareja ¿Patan y brutacio? Y ya que estos dos tan bien tendrán gran participación en este fanfic bueno espero que aya sido de su agrado beso y sayo con cariño night neko-chan

PD: ¿pudieron descubrir quienes eran los personajes misteriosos?

Avances del próximo capitulo

Tengo un trabajo para ustedes…..

Solo es una puta chiquilla y la quiero….

Entonces somos iguale….

Tenemos que ir ala capital!


	3. enemigos x especie x necesario

bueno como ya sabeis na me pertence ni las peliculas de como entranar a tu dragon ni el tama el cual se llama "regret" suludo y fuersas para janus por favor mejorate proto! espero que les guste este creo que esplica un poco mejor todo las personajes tienen entre 15 y 18 años sin mes espero que disfruten la lectura sayoo y beso

bay: night neko-chan

* * *

Capitulo 3: enemigos x especie x necesario

Hipo, chimuelo y Patan habían llegado al medio del bosque que unía, y separaba Berk del territorio de los blog ladrones (donde ellos peleaban eran los conocidos como los sectores bajos esos eran "neutros")

Hipo bajando de su moto y caminado hasi una chica que se encontraba sentada en una roca a unos pocos metros del, Patan y chimuelo se habían quedado unos metros atrás

Chica: hola guapo- dijo una peli negra mientras se acercaba sensual mente a hipo- ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-dijo muy cerca de sus labios

Hipo:- poniendo una mano en su cintura- claro Heather- mientra le entregaba parte de los medicamentes que habían obtenido Heather estaba por besar ah hipo cuando fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de unos disparos y visualizaron que a espaldas de Heather se acercaba a toda velocidad una moto roja seguida de un de una criatura voladora

Hipo: MALDICION ¡ataque de dragón!- mientras todos subían y arrancaban en un intento de huir de la criatura e intentando al cansar a la moto roja cuyo propietario conocían bien pero lo que le llamo la atención a todos fue la vos que escucharon hablando con haru líder del grupo de Heather…

Haru:- de cabellos castaño rojizos y ojos marrón oscuro- maldición gatita apunta bien- dijo refiriéndose a una rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba a espaldas de el (ósea estaban espalda con espalda) hipo chimuelo y Patan ya cerca de haru

Hipo: maldición… por que tus visitas son siempre tan agradables primo- dijo sarcástico

Patan: no es el momento de palear no creen? Ah pasado tiempo ha-Chan- dijo Patan burlándose de su primo-

Chimuelo: maldición- sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado- oye Astrid no sabia que te gusta la ropa interior ¿roja?- tratando de esquivar una tiro que Astrid le había disparado, mientras se acomodaba al lado de la moto de haru y Astrid saltada desde la moto del peli rojizo hacia la de chimuelo quedando así ella en el volante e hipo se paraba y dejaba a Heather conduciendo

Hipo:- chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo arriba del dragón el cual era un Gronckle el cual se veía sangrando en algunos lados resultados de las balas que Astrid le había disparado- bien esto será fácil- golpeando veloz mente al groquen, el cual cayo fuerte mente al suelo causando que se levantara mucho polvo debido al impacto,

Al disiparse el polvo se ve a un gran y gordo hombre adulto

Gronckle: chiquillos como se atreven- dijo escupiendo unas bolas de fuego de su boca a hipo y chimuelo los cuales se encontraban al frente de el

Chimuelo: maldición- dijo mientras en su mano se formaba una bola de plasma negra y las usaba como contra ataque hipo aprovecho la distracción con un Rápido movimiento le pego una pata en la cabeza y con otro rápido movimiento le pego un rodillazo al estomago causando que este cayera varios metros alejado

Gronckle: apenas levantándose—hueles como uno de nosotros pero a la vez diferente – dijo viendo donde hipo y chimuelo, Patan que se había acercado junto Heather y Astrid quien miraba de forma molesta a hipo.

Patan: claro… nosotros nunca seremos unas bestias asquerosas como ustedes.. Malditos monstruos.- dijo furioso acercándose hacia el groquen con sus puños encendidos en llamas dispuesto acabar con el trabajo de hipo, de no ser por que sintió que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca-

Astrid:-mirando al puño cerrado de Patan- no vale la..—pero no pudo ya que frente a ellos hubo una gran explosión y veían como el groquen en su forma dragón se alejaba

Gronckle: jajaja hagan y digan lo que quieran la reina roja no es la única que quería matarlos... hay muchos como nosotros solo es cuestión de tiempo

Heather: que quiso decir con... eso

Hipo: no lose- dijo viendo molesto como haru tenía a Astrid acorralada (n/a: Astrid estaba sentada en el asiento de la moto de haru sentada de costado) en la moto mientras le agarraba la muñe y tenía su rostro muy cerca de la cara de Astrid-_"muy demasiado cerca"- _pensó hipo acercándose a ellos

Haru: pasa algo primo? – pregunto en forma arrogante mi entras veía hipo a su lado para luego ignorarlo- bueno gatita, creo que con esto estar bien - dijo mientras en volvía la mano quemada de Astrid con un pañuelo azul oscuro, y darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que hipo malinterpreto ya que haru la beso del lado donde hipo estaba

Astrid: -haciéndose la ofendida—….oye…- golpeando en el hombro

Hipo: gatita o.O? – dijo mirando de manera inquisitiva a Astrid mientras le tomaba de la mano y subía a su moto- ¿por que están juntos ustedes dos?

Haru: pues veras lo que paso fue

Xxxxxxxxxxx recuerdo de haru y Astrid xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Vikingo 1: todos cúbranse ataque de dragón—mientras veía como 2 Gronckle y 5 chico de entre 17 y 20 años –

Estoico: esto es una broma chiquillos que hacen en mis territorios- dijo mientras veía al que parecía el cabecilla el cual no aparentaba mas ser un chico de no mas 16 o 17 diferencia de los demás que se veían mas grandes

Chica peli plateada: oye muestra mas respeto por el jefe de los skrill trey (n/a pera que sea mas fácil imaginárselo es igual que trey de Black Cat solo que con el pelo violeta oscuro y ojos negros con reflejos violetas)

Trey: tranquila yui (n/a yui era delgada, de cabello largo y plateado de ojos grises llevaba un short y top negro con bordes plateados) así que tu eres el jefe, pero como te darás cuenta…. Si en estos terrenos no tienen un dragón que lo cuide… le podrí pasar algo malo- mientras le daba una media sonrisa y el dragón empezó a atacar y los cuatros chicos tan bien en pesaron a escupir y atacar con bolas de fuegos

Estoico: maldito detente— yendo a atacar a trey con su espada, pero es detenido por yui quien le lanza un rayo, pero estoico lo esquiva y empiezan una a espada contra espada—no necesitamos de su protección.. Mientras escapaba de yui y atacaba directa mente a Gronckle, algunos vikingos intentaban defender sus casas de los jóvenes que los atacaban, trey aprovecho la divertida confusión para buscar su objetivo,

Trey: "_(pensamientos de trey) no entiendo por que no querías que me acerque a berk ¿Qué escondes puní?—_gritando arriba del techo de una casa-donde estas dragón sal a jugar…. no te dijeron que no salir a saludar es de mala educación

Astrid: maldito hijo de Trolls como te atreves a atacar nuestro pueblo—dijo Astrid corriendo hacia el, mientras le lanzaba unos cuchillos los cuales usaba para cambiar de dirección los rayos, que trey le lanzaba, pero trey fue mas rápido y le pego una patada asiendo que Astrid cayera del techo donde peleaban.

Trey la miro un segundo Astrid llevaba unas botas de piel grises, unas panty medias oscuras que le llegaban hasta un poca mas arriba de las rodillas, una mini falda celeste oscuros y una remera tan bien azul oscuro que dejaba ver su ombligo, trey se acerco a Astrid quien le tiro un puñetazo pero este le sujeto y jalo de su brazo para acércala a el,

Trey: - olfateándola - hueles distinto.. Pero sigues oliendo a hum…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Astrid y aprovechado la confusión de trey para poder pegarle una patada y lograr alejarlo unos cuentos centímetros y poder agarrar uno de sus cuchillos del suelo— OH ... ya entiendo tu eres uno de esos vikingos—al escuchar eso Astrid se desconcertó

Astrid: y eso aquí te importa—mientras ambos caminaban en circulo esperando el ataca de otro

Trey: aya entiendo tu todavía no sabes usar tuss…- pero fue interrumpido por Astrid quien le había lanzado un cuchillo, logrando rozarle su mejilla y a penas logrando esquivar una patada de Astrid

Astrid: ja no eres tan bueno- pero en un rápido movimiento, trey la agarro del cuello y la lanzo brusca mente al suelo logrando, que su trenza se desarmara Astrid lo miro fija mente y volvió a amenazarlo esta vez con una espada que estaba tirada junto a ella

Xxx (n/a es un recuerdo de trey que esta dentro del recuerdo de Astrid y haru) recuerdo de trey xxxxx xxxxxxx xxx

Trey estaba apunto de matar al pesadilla monstruosa ella estaba inconciente en su forma humana había defendido un cremalleras "_idiota (pensó)"_ cuando frente a el se apareció un pequeña rubia con ojos desafiantes y una especie de objeto punzante,

Trey: eres idiota—dijo con sarcasmo mientras formaba un rayo en su mano y le pegaba un puñetazo en el estomago pero esta se volvía a levantar

Rubia: no..no …. ..jare-mientras le arañaba con sus garras el pecho

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xx xxx fin del recuerdo de trey xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Astrid lo ataco pero el skrill salto hacia a tras para volver a subir a un techo y sonreír es hora de irnos muchachos dijo mientras pegaba un silbido y todo se retiraban

Trey: nos vemos pronto gatita- y desapareció susurrando- Gronckle acábalos- mientras

Haru: - quien acababa de ver la pelea de trey y Astrid se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo—Astrid—grito mientras le lanzaba una pistola y Astrid corrían Haci haru y ambos se subían a una moto roja y eran perseguidos por un Gronckle

Xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxx fin del recuerdo de Astrid y trey xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxxx

Haru: pero estoy seguro que ellos buscaban algo—dijo seriamente mirando a hipo

Astrid: el buscaba un dragón... Dijo que estos territorios le pertenecerían a el si su dueño no estaba...

Haru: hora de irnos-dijo mientras hacia señas a Heather

Heather: por que no mato a Astrid y mas reconociéndola como una "vikinga"… no tiene sentido… - dijo Heather mientras le tiraba una bolsa con monedas de plata a hipo- adiós- mientras le da un rápido beso en los labios a hipo y sale corriendo y se va con haru en la moto

Astrid: hipo… -susurro al ver la escena

**_El paisaje en mi ventana cambia constantemente__  
__Hasta las estaciones me dejan atrás__  
__Estás más cerca que nadie, en una semilla de preocupación__  
__¿Por qué no me di cuenta en ese momento?__No pude decirte un única cosa antes de que desaparecieras: "No te vayas"_**

Hipo: Astrid yo te juro que..—trato de defenderse sabiendo lo celosa que era la rubia, pero quedo helado al ver que la rubia estaba con la cabeza baja y abrasando su hacha pudo ver que tenia golpeada su mejilla y su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, por lo que pudo deducir que tubo una pelea difícil—vamos a casa— haciendo que todos se marcharan a sus casas.

Astrid: -quien iba en la misma moto que hipo- _(pensamientos) maldición.. Maldita Heather... por que lo permitiste… acaso soy una carga para ti.. _

"_vikingos"—esa palabra resonó en su mente- son aquellos que son compatibles con la sangre de dragón, chimuelo nos contó que las sangre de dragón se obtiene de gemas elementales y los poderes de la persona depende de su compatibilidad _

_Hipo dominaba el sonido lo que levaba gran velocidad y fuerza.. a aunque hubo un par de beses que bueno no tiene sentido recordar eso…_

_Petan: Patan tan bien tenía fuerza bruta je irónico, pero podía usar el fuego como haru, pero solo con sus puños y garras_

_Tuff podía dar grandes descargas eléctricas o ose recordaba _

_Chimuelo era un dragón o eso creíamos.. Ya que sus poderes son característicos de un night fury pero eso significaba que chimuelo no tenia familia ya que era conocido que los night fury eran una raza extinta, como si fuera algo necesario recordar como había terminado en esto o por lo menos desde donde ella recordaba _

_Todo empezó cuando ellos tenían 7 años._

_Habían sido atacados como muchas beses esas personas no eran dragones, habían sido encerrados y…. Hipo y chimuelo ellos habían aparecido a ultimo momento a salvarnos.. Con por supuesto cumplió su promesa y todos juntos llegamos a la aldea de nuevo pero esta había sido casi destruida por completo la madre de Patan había muerto, igual que la padre de patapez.l_

_Solo un par de meses despues cuando y faltava poco pero mi noveno cupleaños Mi tía mi única familiar viva había muerto e igual que los padres de los gemelos desde ese dio tuff prometió cuidar de ruff pase lo que pase... recuerdo que cuando mis tía murió poco después entre a lo chimuelo clasifico como fase dos, no recuerdo que paso solo que hipo me llevo a vivir con el y estoico_

_Persson muchas cosa…_

_A los 10 años estoicos me informo que hipo y yo estaremos comprometidos fueron tiempo difíciles para todos pero siempre hipo se preocupo que todos estemos bien.. Por eso aun que no lo dijéramos el sabia que lo considerábamos el jefe de nuestro grupo _

_**De ninguna manera puedo decir**__**  
**__**que si tú eres feliz entonces está bien**__**  
**__**Odio mi corazón retorcido**__**  
**__**Lo odio tanto que no puedo hacer nada**_

_A los 11 los gemelos habían vuelto a su casa ya que cuando sus padres murieron la madre de patapez se avía ofrecido a hacerse cargo de ellos, eso real mente no me sorprendió lo que si me sorprendió, fue que Patan se había mudado con ellos, cuando se le pregunto por que solo dijo que se aburría estando solo, pero yo sabia que era por que desde la muerte de su madre su padre Patton lo había presionado mas para que se convirtiera en un mejor vikingo ya que estaba seguro que hipo no seria el heredero _

_**Para mi cumpleaños me diste un anillo con mis iniciales**__**  
**__**Recordarlo sólo me hace sufrir**__**  
**__**Acabo de darme cuenta de que eras más importante**__**  
**__**para mi de lo que yo pensaba**_

_A los doce nos habidos dado cuenta del mundo donde vivíamos estaba peor y habíamos empezado a usar nuestros poderes para proteger la aldea recuerdo claramente que estoico pego el grito al cielo al enterase, la verdad de chimuelo el era de la raza de los dragones recuerdo clara mente como hipo y todos nosotros luchamos juntos para destruir el "nido" como hipo había mostrado su valía como vikingo pero cambio el y chimuelo como si hubiera sido el mismo Loki quien lo hubiera echo habían perdido su pierna izquierdea … _

_**Como destruyendo hasta el tiempo que construimos juntos,**__**  
**__**salió una palabra que mi corazón no quería**__**  
**__**Un insípido adiós**_

_A un podía recordar la conversación que días antes de la guerra contra la reina roja habían tenido _

_Hipo: no permitiré que las timen a chimuelo y menos a ti Astrid—dijo enojado mientras trataba de borra los recuerdo de una Astrid y tuff semidesnudas y atadas … habían llegado a tiempo gracias a Odín _

_Astrid: las cosas están difíciles cada ves son mas las persona que quieren destruirnos.. eh estado pensando—dijo muy sonrojada y tomando una gran bocanada de aire_

_**Deseo que llegue un día**__**  
**__**en que te arrepientas terriblemente**__**  
**__**Odio mi corazón malvado y feo**__**  
**__**Lo odio más que ayer**__**De ninguna manera puedo decir**__**  
**__**que si tú eres feliz entonces está bien**__**  
**__**Odio mi corazón retorcido**__**  
**__**Lo odio tanto que no puedo hacer nada**_

_Astrid: siedeperdermivirguinidadprefieroquefueracontigohipo-dijo sonroja al extremo pero ella estaba segura de que hipo la había entendido_

_Hipo:¿estas segura Astrid?—tan bien súper sonrojado el se encontraba sentado en la cama con Astrid entre sus brazos, a hora ambos se miraban fija mente ambos se podía ver en los ojos del otro una mezcla de sentimientos miedo, pasión y amor _

_Astrid: se amable—mientras hipo la besaba y ambos se recostaban en la cama, pero luego (fin de los pensamientos de Astrid)_

Ya habían llegado a la casa de hipo en la cual Vivian estoico, chimuelo, Astrid y el los tres bajaron de las motos y entraron

Chimuelo: voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa antes de cenar dijo mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía directa mente a su cuarto,

Mientras que hipo y Astrid se dirigían a uno que se encontraba al final del pasillo,

Ya una ves en el cuarto

Hipo: tú sabes que yo no siento nada por Heather—dijo mientras sostenía del brazo a Astrid

Astrid: no te creo siempre es lo mismo con tigo si no es Heather es caminase siempre permites que te coqueteen y se propasen contigo…. – grito molesta

Hipo: tu tan bien te la pasa coqueteando con haru- grito enojado—"hasta luego gatita"—dijo haciendo una mala imitación de su primo

Astrid: genial tu te beses con Heather y yo soy la mala de la película… bien la próxima vez lo besare así te enojas con sentido!— pero no pudo continuar ya que hipo había arrinconado en la pare y besaba su cuello

Hipo: no te atrevas- dijo mientra reclamaba la boca de la rubia—si lo haces lo matare

Astrid:- quien veía determinación fija en los ojos del peli castaño—eres en idiota- mientras la pegaba un puñetazo en el hombro

Hipo: mi lady tu sabes que yo lo haría incluso sabes, eres única extremada mente hermosa, e inteligente eres una gran guerrera y una gran persona, - Astrid quien estaba sentada en la cama junto con hipo quien le estaba acariciando en la mejilla—

Eres la mujer de mis sueños, la razón de mi existencia a la primera y la única mujer con la que eh estado—esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojado al extremo—Astrid me perdonas

Astrid:- poniendo su cara tierna e inocente, con una voz suave y dulce—por favor se amable es my primera vez – mordiéndose sensual mente el labio—jajajaj tienes que ver tu cara

Hipo:- intentado detener su derrame nasa— eres cruel hoferrson—mientras la besaba apacionada mente—ya le e dicho que la amo my lady

_**Deseo que llegue un día**__**  
**__**en que te arrepientas terriblemente**__**  
**__**Odio mi corazón malvado y feo**__**  
**__**Lo odio más que ayer.**_

En el cuarto de chimuelo

Chimuelo: _(pensamiento)—recordando la sonrisa que Hime le dio a Patan- que estraño ellos son de distintas especia pero igual viajan todos en manada, recordando al grupo de dragones_

En otro lugar cerca de los sectores bajos en un bar

Puní: me e enterado que trey ataco berck a segura que en toda la aldea se sentía la presencia de un furia nocturna

Bach: (el peli verde) eso quiere decir que mi teoría no era tan errada no crees Hime-Chan – al ver que esta no reaccionaba se le acerco y abrió grande los ojos – puní creo que esto con firma tu teoría

Puni:- viendo lo que Hime sostenía en la mano y tan bien abriendo los ojos—

Hime-Chan: creí que se Avia roto—mientras sostenía un collar con un pequeño dije el cual parecía abierto en dos y se podía apreciar clara mente un foto pequeña donde salía un peli negro abrasando a una rubia y una peli marrón abrazando a dos gemelos pili grises y una peli castaña, al cerrarlo se podía ver claramente el símbolo de embestida proveniente a los furia nocturnas—chimuelo—susurro mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla

* * *

espero que aya sido de su agrado esta medio trite por que como ven me entere que alguien a quien aprecio esta enfermo...

como veran e intentado explicar maso menos que esto su sedio despues de como entrenar a tu dragon uno igual como ven cuando recien cabe este saldra un fic que sera el que cuente que paso en la batella de muerte rojo y todo eso el cual creo que llamare **remenber nighy **  


**espero que les aya gustado y dejemen sus opiniones acepto criticas y/o tomataso...**

**sayoooo **

**by: night neko-chan **


End file.
